Même si le temps est assassin, Et emporte avec lui le rire des enfants
by Sian-maraudeur
Summary: Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'Hermione était partit. Tout avait changé après son départ. Sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses anciens amis, quatre ans qu'elle habitait à Rome et qu'elle était devenu ami avec Blaise Zabini. Cependant, il était temps pour elle de rentrer et d'affronter ses démons, anciens et nouveau.. Charlie/Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 :_

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine, que la bataille avait eu lieu. Une semaine qu'Hermione n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot ni même avait eu un seul regard pour ses amis. Encore moins pour Ron et Harry. Tout était finit. La guerre mais aussi la vie de nombreuse personnes. De ses parents. Elle observa ce qui lui avait servit de maison cette semaine. Elle avait toujours aimé le terrier mais elle ne s'y était jamais sentit complètement chez elle. Elle préféré la tranquillité et la ville. Elle aurait aimé trouvé la force, de ne pas faire ce qu'elle s'apprêter à accomplir. Après avoir adressé un dernier regard à la bâtisse endormit elle avait pris sa valise et c'était enfuite.

\- 7 ans plus tard -

« - Aller Mimiona, tu ne pas leurs refuser ça. Regarde ses bouilles d'ange. Tu n'es pas leur marraine pour rien. Ils vont pleurer quand ils vont voir que tu n'es pas la, et tu pense à Blanche ? Elle attend tellement ta visite.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! S'emporta Hermione.

\- Fais ce que bon te semble. Dit-il froidement.

\- Blaise.. murmura Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Il faudra bien que tu rentre un jour. Il est temps que tu arrête de repousser ce moment. D'être lâche. »

Blaise avait quitté l'appartement de la jeune femme rapidement et s'en se retourner. Hermione souffla et s'avachit sur son canapé, elle détestait se disputer avec son ami. C'était assez rare, quoi que cela devenait régulier depuis que les Zabini avait décidé de repartir vivre en Angleterre. Elle savait qu'il était temps de rentrer mais elle doutait encore de sa réelle envie de retourner en Angleterre. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'elle était partie. Sept longues années qu'elle n'avait revu personne, aucun de ses anciens amis. Elle avait coupé tout contact ce jours-là, quand elle s'était enfuie. Au début elle avait reçut beaucoup de lettre puis au fils des années pratiquement aucune. Juste Harry qui s'obstinait à lui envoyer une lettre à Noël et une à son anniversaire. C'était fou comme il lui manquait. Elle fit apparaître un patronus et lui murmura d'aller porter ses paroles à Blaise Zabini : D'accord, je suis d'accord Blaise. J'arrive demain. Prépare une chambre j'en aurais besoin pendant quelques jours. La loutre d'Hermione s'envola, elle regrettait déjà ses paroles.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et Hermione de boucler les valises. Elle devait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie d'Italie, à Rome. Elle aurait aimé s'attarder encore quelques heures dans les sublimes rues de le Ville Éternelle. A son arrivé, la ville l'avait tout de suite charmé. Elle avait ,cependant, décidé de faire un détour sur la route du ministère pour passer à son kiosque préféré. Puis elle reprit son chemin et arriva devant une statut de la Louve. L'entrée du ministère se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Une fois qu'elle fut entré, elle se présenta au guichet et demanda le prochain portoloin à destination de Londres. Elle s'assit à la table d'un café nommé _Rosa_ en attendant la petite heure avant le départ de 8h25. Elle sirota son triple café, en pensant à ses dernière années.

Elle avait beaucoup voyagé, un peu partout dans le monde. Puis s'était posé quelques temps à La Valette puis à Islamabad, quelques mois à Prague puis elle avait finit par posé ses valises, il y a quatre ans, à Rome. Elle était arrivé ici sur un coup de tête. Le jeune femme avait commencé par chercher un petit boulot et un appartement. Dans la journée, Elle avait trouvé une annonce dans un journal posé sur un banc, un jeune couple louait leur seconde maison. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout de leur immense propriété. Elle semblait simple mais très jolie, ni trop grande ni trop petite. La surprise avait été grande quand elle s'était retrouvé face à Blaise Zabini et sa femme, une moldu. Elle s'était figé, il avait affiché un sourire angélique, digne de sa réputation et lui avait fait visiter la demeure. Elle l'avait tout de suite aimé, dans un style assez ancien avec des pierres apparentes mais avec des touches de modernité. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Malgré le passé, ils étaient rapidement devenu amis. Tout d'abord avec Blanche avec qui elle aimait parler du pays natal de celle-ci, puis avec Blaise. Celui-ci était un grand journaliste, toujours en déplacement. Blanche quand à elle venait de commencer un projet, elle réalisait des desserts, pour des traiteurs ou des réceptions. Elle s'était vite fait un nom. Blanche était rapidement tombé enceinte après l'arrivé d'Hermione, elle lui avait donc demandé de la remplacer, ce qu'Hermione avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle lui avait était d'une grande aide pendant l'absence de Blaise. Quelques mois plus tard, un petit garçon était né Hortense, et aussi une petite fille, Felice-Aless. Un prénom français, un italien. Blanche avait perdu presque toutes ses amis depuis qu'elle était partit de France, ceux-ci n'avait pas compris son isolement. Hermione était maintenant la seule. Elle lui avait demandé d'être marraine, des deux enfant avec Pansy et Draco. Cependant elle ne les avait jamais réellement revu, à peine croisés de loin. Elle sortit de ses pensées se rendant compte que son portoloin allait finir par partir sans elle et s'avança vers le quai de départ et pris dans la mains la tellière.

Elle se retrouva propulser dans un espèce de tube. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ses voyages et principalement l'atterrissage. Elle se releva et sortit du quai d'arrivée. Elle se regarda et frotta énergiquement les traces de poussière qui était apparut sur sa combinaison bleu après l'atterrissage. Elle passa dans le hall du ministère. Elle s'arrêta et contempla ce hall. Elle n'y était pas retourné depuis la veille du départ, jour où elle avait reçut l'ordre de Merlin et une immense prime qu'elle avait en partit reversé à différentes œuvres de charités. Elle ferma les yeux cinq seconds et pris une grand bouffé d'air. Elle pris sont courage à deux mains et ouvrir les yeux et décida d'avancé jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Mais quand elle y arriva et qu'elle releva la tête, se sentant observé. Elle aperçut une silhouette légèrement familière à quelque dizaine de mètre. Il n'avait pas changé, juste quelques rides en plus, peut être. Il semblait fatigué. Harry. Elle se figea et tranplana.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_ _ **:**_ _La solitude épure la vue, elle nous dit que nos jours passent plus vite que le vent sur les eaux, que notre âme est plus pauvre que l'ombre sur la terre. Christian Bobin._

Elle venait d'arriver devant la belle et grande demeure des Zabini. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans ce manoir. Pourtant, Merlin savait combien de battisse appartenant à la famille Zabini, elle avait visité. Guti, l'elfe de la famille l'avait accueillit. C'était un elfe chouchouté notamment par Blanche et ses enfants, Blaise était plus sceptique. Guti n'avait rien de méchant mais pratiquait le sarcasme d'une manière exagéré envers tout être humain sauf ses maîtres favoris. Blaise, Blanche avait été absente jusqu'à tard le soir, ils l'avaient prévenus en laissant un petit moment sur le buffet. Ils lui avaient dit de faire comme chez elle. Guti, lui avait montré sa chambre, elle était sorbe dans les tons gris et taupe avec des meubles anciens. Tout ce qu'elle aimait. Blanche avait vraiment bon goût.

Elle s'était installé sur son lit puis avait commencé à lire _Utopie_ de More. Elle avait vite abandonné, trop préoccupé. Elle s'était relevée du lit, et était descendu, elle prit un thé à base de réglisse et cannelle, son parfum préféré. Cela l'a calmé, du moins la pluspart du temps.

Elle avait finit par faire le tour de la demeure qui s'élevait sur près de trois étages. Elle avait commencé par le bas qui était constitué de peu de pièces mais des pièces gigantesques. Tout d'abord, il y avait un grand hall qui donnait sur un large escalier en bois sombre. Cette pièce donnait sur cinq autres portes, une cuisine, un salon, une salle à mangé, une véranda qui permettait d'aller dans le jardin, et la salle de réception. Le premier étage était composé d'une salle de sport, une salle de jeu puis une seconde pour enfants. Ainsi qu'une salle de télévision, que Blanche avait exigé ainsi que quelques plus petites pièces pour les elfes. Le second étage était composé de huit chambres et et cinq salles de bain. Le dernier étage était composé de quelques pièces vide, des bureaux de Blaise et Blanche mais aussi une pièce magnifique. Elle avait eu un réel coup de foudre pour la pièce qui était devant elle. Elle était tout en bois. Une grande vitre en demi-cercle de près de trois mètre de long et de deux de hauteur se trouver face à elle et donner sur le parc de la maison puis une forêt. La vue était magnifique, la grande pièce ne comportait qu'un siège à bascule.

Elle s'y était assis et avait observé le monde pendant des heures. Hermione avait perdu son dynamisme, elle était plus calme, plus renfermée et plus silencieuse. Elle avait vécu pendant trois dans une certaine solitude puis quatre dans sa bulle. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle avait pensé chaque jour aux personnes qu'elle avait quitté. Au début peut être, surtout ceux qui n'étaient plus là. Puis elle avait arrêté. Elle avait tout envoyé au fond de son esprit, elle s'était fermé à ses souvenirs et à son passé. Elle allait bientôt devoir y faire face. Après avoir remis les pieds sur terre, elle s'était relevé du fauteuil, avait attaché ses cheveux d'un air déterminé. Elle était descendu à l'étage inférieure dans sa chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle sortit sa baguette. D'un coup de main, elle fit apparaître différents pots de peinture et pinceaux. Et fit voler tous les meubles. Elle s'approcha d'un des murs taupe et pris de la peinture et se mit à peindre. Une heure trente plus tard, elle n'entendit pas Blaise ouvrir la porte et l'observer. Il finit par l'interrompre.

« - Je me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de refaire la décoration. Déclara Blaise en riant.

\- Désolé, dit-elle en se retournant les joues rouges.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dit-il. Tu peux t'amuser, ce n'est que de la peinture et c'est ta chambre. Cependant je sais que tu ne réagis comme ça seulement quand quelque chose t'angoisse. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes enfants et Blanche Blaise, dit-elle calmement

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour les enfants, ils dorment et Blanche, c'est elle qui m'envoie. Tu devrais prendre une douche et finir demain. Pour ce soir prendre la chambre en face de la tienne, c'est celle de Pansy quand elle vient, elle ne t'en voudra pas et puis sa baignoire est à bulle. Dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- Merci Blaise.

\- Tu sais Mimiona, c'est demain soir. Demain, C'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux, ils vont avoir 5 ans, c'est un âge important dans notre famille, c'est à cet âge qu'on présente les enfants Zabini à la société. J'ai réussi à me refaire un nom, le laver. C'est important pour moi. Et pour Blanche. Je veux montrer que c'est une femme géniale, que toutes les anciennes pensées sont oubliées. Elle est merveilleuse. Ils ont besoin de toi, et je dois l'avouer, moi aussi.

\- Je sais tout ça Blaise. Je vais aller me laver, ne t'en fais pas. »

Hermione passa près de Blaise, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui rendit son sourire. Elle fila dans la chambre face à la sienne. Elle était totalement différente, d'une couleur très sombre et un mobilier moderne. Elle ouvrit le dressing et sortit une serviette et un peignoir. Elle rejoignit la salle d'eau. Elle fit couler l'eau et y ajouta un liquide rose pale aux senteurs exotiques.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le soleil était en train de se lever. Elle avait oublié de fermer les volets. Elle sortit du lit et ouvrir l'armoire de Pansy, comme la veille, elle n'avait pas envie de s'amuser à défaire ses valises surtout avant un café. Elle se mit à fouiller dans tous les recoins. Il y avait beaucoup de vêtements très sophistiqués. Elle finit par tomber sur une combinaison short en soie. Le haut était simple, sans décolleter, les manches trois quart tombant sur les épaules. Le bas quant à lui était ample et tombé juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle lâcha ses cheveux. En bas elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses amis. Elle fut rejointe une heure plus tard par Blaise et Hortense.

« - Tata Mimosaaaaa ! S'écria l'enfant en courant sur sa marraire et se jetant sur elle. Son père rigola.

\- Mimiona, mon chéri, reprit son père. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa le front. Tu es un ange Hermione, dit-il en regardant l'immense petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. »

Ils s'installèrent et bavardèrent un peu pendant que Hortense dévorait les pancakes. Peu de temps après, Ils furent rejoints par Blanche et Felice-Aless. La discussion retomba et chacun se mit à manger à sa faim, en silence. Blaise s'était levé de table en premier et était parti chercher les affaires des enfants pour les déposer à l'école. Blanche avait voulu qu'ils fréquentent une école moldu avant Poudlard. Ils étaient donc partis tous les trois pendant que Guti débarrassait la table, grognant après Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser préparer le petit déjeuné. Hermione regarda Blaise sortir de la maison suivit des enfants, Hortense sautant par tout et Felice-Aless traînant des pieds. Elle rigola à cette image. Blanche interrompit les pensées de la jeune femme.

« - Hermione ? Appela Blanche.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai pris ma mâtiné, il faut que j'aille chercher ma robe pour ce soir et tu vas m'accompagner. Non ne dis rien tu n'as pas le choix et puis tu ne vas pas remettre une tenue de Pansy, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et n'oublie pas de mettre des chaussures. »

Elle connaissait Blanche et savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle regarda ses pieds et décida d'aller chercher une paire de chaussures. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Blanche l'attendait devant la porte. Elles sortirent et transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione fut émerveillée, comme la première fois. La rue rayonnait. La dernière fois qu'elle était venu tout était éteint. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. La rue vivait, des enfants courraient sous les yeux des parents, de jeunes couples faisaient des emplettes. Tout était différent. Elle suivit Blanche à travers les nouvelles boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Elles rentrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements chics. Blanche se mit à déambuler dans les allées avant de taper sur l'épaule d'une grande brune aux cheveux longs qui se retourna vers blanche en criant son prénom. La jeune femme était brune, ses cheveux longs contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Sa frange faisait ressortie la couleur claire de ses yeux.

« - Granger. Jolie tenu. Dit-elle ironiquement. »

Les yeux de Granger s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

 **Coucou, les loulous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît. Si vous avez des conseils pour les prochains chapitres n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Le chapitre trois devrait arriver dans la soirée !**

 **Bisouuuuus.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_ _:_ _Le retour fait aimer l'adieu. Musset._

Hermione venait de rentrer à la maison. Blanche l'avait laissé pour rejoindre sa boutique de fleurs. Blanche était comme ça elle aimait le changement, elle en avait testé des commerces, tout d'abord, les vêtements, accessoires, le thé, la pâtisserie et maintenant les fleurs. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait elle était douée. Hermione et Blanche avaient passé près d'une heure dans la boutique de Pansy. Blanche avait déjà choisi sa robe, quelques ajustements et c'était vite fini. Par contre la robe d'Hermione c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait dû essayer une dizaine de robes choisies par Blanche et sa grande amie Pansy. Elles avaient opté sans vraiment l'accord d'Hermione pour une robe longue. Elle était marron, très foncée. La robe était resserrée au niveau de la taille. Le décolleté se trouvait dans le dos et descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Les manches étaient assez longues. Blanche s'était empressé de payer sans laisser à Hermione le temps de donner son accord. Puis Blanche avait insisté pour aller au coiffeur. Hermione se retrouver donc avec une nouvelle robe des cheveux coupés au carré et très blonds.

Elle alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de Pansy. Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment fait de remarque désobligeante mais elle n'avait pas non plus fait des efforts. Les quelques fois où elle s'était déjà croisé n'avait pas été plus glorieux. Hermione se dépêcha à manger avant que celle-ci arrive et prépare la salle. Elle préférait être dans sa chambre à ce moment-là. Elle mangea une julienne de légume préparé par Guti et décida d'aller finir sa chambre. Ce soir, quelques invités allaient sûrement rester dormir, il était donc préférable que le plus de chambre de soit libre.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et recommença son affaire. Sa peinture fut totalement fini après avoir lancé un sors de séchage sur le mur, elle repositionna les meubles au moment où elle entendit l'agent arriver. Maintenant, un joli arbre orné d'oiseaux colorés était sur le mur sud de sa chambre. Il était 15 heures quand elle eut fini et Hermione avait encore une heure avant que les enfants, Blaise et Blanche arrivent pour se préparer. La réception avait lieu à 20 heures. Hermione se mit à tourner en rond, elle finit par décider d'aller courir dans la propriété. Elle enfila un vieux jogging et t-shirt et partit. Le parc des Zabini s'étendait sur des kilomètres et était magnifique. On pouvait y trouver une foret, où quelques animaux s'y promenaient, un grand jardin de fleurs et un second de fruits et légumes. Un endroit détente pas très loin de celui pour les enfants. Elle continua de courir, toujours plus loin et tomba, au milieu des arbres, sur un petit ruisseau. Cet endroit était magnifique, elle aurait voulu y rester des heures mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cela devait faire bientôt faire une trentaine de minutes que ses amis étaient rentrés. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas Blanche aller la tuer.

Quand elle franchit les portes de la véranda, Blaise était en train de courir après les enfants et Blanche en train de reprocher à Blaise de ne pas pouvoir gérer ses enfants le temps qu'elle règle les derniers détails. Hermione ne put pas retenir un fou rire sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis, qui la rejoignirent. Hermione décida de prendre la petite Felice-Aless avec elle. Elle commença par faire prendre se douche la petite, puis l'habilla avec une jolie robe vert pomme qui mettait en valeur le teint mate de sa filleule. Elle lui mit un ses jolies petites chaussures blanches. Suite à la demande de Blanche, Hermione s'occupa aussi de la coiffure de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit une couronne de muguet à laquelle elle noua ses cheveux autour de celle-ci. Quand Hermione eut fini, Felice-Aless courra vers le miroir avant de tourner sur elle en rigolant pour voir sa robe se soulever. Hermione fut attendrie par la petite fille. Elle ramena la petite à ses parents et décida de se préparer.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise parlait à Blanche dans leur chambre, tout en finissant de nouer sa cravate. Il regarda sa femme dans sa magnifique et si légère robe bleue. Il l'aimait tellement. Cependant, il était angoissé par la soirée qui allait se préparer. Il se retourna vers sa femme.

« - Tu es magnifique ce soir, tout comme les enfants.

\- Toi aussi Blaise. Elle laissa sa voix suspend.

\- Parle Blanche. rassura Blaise

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on aurait dû lui dire que..

\- Non. Coupa Blaise. Elle ne serait pas venu sinon. »

Quand Hermione descendit les longs escaliers en bois du Manoir Zabini, les coups de 20 heures étaient déjà sonnés. Un bon nombre d'invités étaient déjà là. Hermione stressait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une foule de gens. Encore moi une foule de personnes qu'elle connaissait en parti. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la salle de réception. Cependant son élan fut de peu de durer puisqu'elle décida de longer les murs et d'aller se mettre dans un coin reculer de la pièce. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi courageuse que ce que les gens pensaient. Non, loin de là. Elle avait peur, de beaucoup de choses, de minuscule chose mais tellement nombreuse que cela lui pourrissait la vie. Là maintenant elle avait peur de tous ses gens. Peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait car après tout personne ne savait pour son retours en Angleterre. En allant se réfugier dans le coin le plus sombre et éloigné de la réception elle avait aperçu Blaise en pleine discussion avec un viel homme et Blanche avec Pansy. Cette première lui avait fait un sourire encourageant mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse sur Hermione. Elle se sentait étouffé. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à croiser ses filleuls. Elle prit une grande respiration et souffla. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle sursauta en entendant une voix.

« - Non mais j'hallucine, ne serait-ce pas la grande Hermione Granger ! Ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu. S'écria presque une voix inssuportable.

Hermione se retourna, elle avait bien reconnu la personne. Elle esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace

\- Lavande, c'est toi. Euh... Quel plaisir de te voir.

\- Moi aussi Hermione. Mais où étais-tu toutes ces années ? Non laisse on s'en fiche. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter est-ce que tu sais que je viens de me marier. Tu sais avec qui ? Non tu pourras pas deviner ! Avec Seamus, il travaille avec Blaise d'où notre présence. Alors mon mariage était parfait il y avait tout le monde, la presse et Harry à même accepter d'être le témoin de Seamus, un vrai honneur. En parlant d'Harry, tu l'as vu, il est beau dans son costume gris tu ne trouves pas ? Hermione ça va ?

\- Excuse moi, je dois y aller. »

Plus la célèbre Lavande Brown parlait plus Hermione ouvrait les yeux surpris. Mais ça dernière phrase eut un effet tel qu'Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'était jamais douté à un seul instant que Harry ou bien Ronald aurait pu se trouver à cette réception. Elle décida de fuir, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La tête qui tourne, voyant flou, elle n'entendait plus qu'un murmure. Elle revint à la réalité quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras.

« - Bon sang Granger ressaisis toi Blaise nous attend sur le podium et je n'ai certainement pas envie te porter. En plus t'es lourde. Aboya Malefoy. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et releva la tête. C'était l'heure des cadeaux. »

Hermione réussit tant bien que mal à monter sur le podium accompagné de Pansy et Draco. C'était en effet l'heure à laquelle le parrain et les marraines des enfants devaient prononcer un discours et remettre leur cadeau commun aux enfants. C'est Pansy qui commença le discours suivit de Malefoy et pour finir se fut à elle. Hermione s'avança la voix tremblante et prononça son discours. Elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'elle disait ou faisait elle était dans un état de transe. Elle décida de se reprendre pour donner le cadeau à ses filleuls. Les trois avaient correspondu par lettres pour ce mettre d'accord sur le choix du cadeau. Ils avaenit opté pour un bracelet chacun où figurer chacune une perle grise, une blanche et une verte. Chacune représentait un des adultes. Si les enfants se sentaient en dangers, chacun avait un médaillon qui les préviendrait. Hermione s'agenouilla pour donner son bracelet à Hortense et le prendre dans ses bras. Puis elle réceptionna Felice-Aless qui avait reçu son bracelet de Draco. Elle fut soulagée quand elle vu que le cadeau plaisait aux deux enfants. Elle prit Felice-Aless dans ces bras. Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller coucher les enfants. Et ils avaient promis qu'ils le feraient pour ne pas que Blaise et Blanche laissent leurs invités. Hermione se releva et avec la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle voulut adresser un dernier sourire à la foule d'invités quand elle sentit un regard lourd sur sa nuque. Elle pivota. Devant elle au premier rang, un homme la fixait avec un enfant brun aux bouclettes dans les bras qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que les jumeaux.

Re-Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ou même des conseils. Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup. La suite devrait arrive demain ou après demain ! Bisouuuuus


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : La levée du jour, c'est toujours un rayon d'espoir, des souvenirs de jeunesse prodigieux et des instants d'égarement. Pasques_

Hermione n'était pas réapparue de la soirée. Elle était passé en coup de vent dans sa chambre et avait retiré sa longue robe brune. Elle ne la supportait plus. Elle ne supportait plus cette atmosphère si étouffante qui régnait dans ses soirées, elle ne supportait plus ces personnes, autant de personnes. Elle détestait cela. Elle se détestait aussi. Elle s'était toujours détesté. Elle avait enfilé un vieux t-shirt qu'elle avait emprunté à un de ses amis pendant son voyage, qu'est-ce qui lui manquait. Elle prit le premier bas de pyjama qu'elle trouva ainsi que sont plaid mauve, un ancien cadeau de ses parents. Elle monta discrètement au deuxième étage et s'installa dans la pièce mystérieuse. C'est en contemplant les histoires, la vie nocturne et ses chimères qu'Hermione s'endormit.

C'est un claquement de porte qui la réveilla le lendemain. Un léger grognement s'échappa de sa fine bouche. Des rires lointains se faisaient entendre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, 9:37h et grogna encore plus. Elle se remit sous sa couette, essayant d'étouffer le bruit. Soudain, elle arrêta son geste et et s'assit en regardant autour d'elle. La pièce et le lit étaient bel et bien le sien. Elle resta stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais fait de somnambulisme ni rien d'autre. Elle resta bloquée dans son lit pendant cinq minutes ne sachant pas comment elle était arrivé la.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, un buffet énorme était devant elle, Guti s'était surpassé. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle observa les individus face à elle. Elle sembla perdu, trois enfants étaient face à elle, dont un inconnu. Puis à table se trouvaient Blaise et Blanche, Pansy, Draco, Théodore Nott, Luna, mais que faisait Luna ici, et inconnu. Hermione avait du fixer un peu trop longtemps les invités puisqu'ils la regardaient tous.

« - Euh.. Bonjour ?

\- Viens Hermione, je t'ai gardé une place entre moi et Luna. Dit gentiment Blanche. »

Hermione vint se placer entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle se servit un café, tout en observant la scène face à elle. Tout cela lui semblait étrange. Blaise parlait avec Nott, Draco était silencieux et écoutait les deux précédents. Blanche et Pancy parlaient de mode. Quant à Luna, c'était Luna. Elle avait vieilli mais elle avait cet air toujours rêveur.

« - Hermione t'as tête est rempli de chapuches. Tu devrais te détendre un peu, il n'y a rien à craindre ici. Déclara Luna. Hermione sourit, cela lui avait manqué.

\- Luna ? Je suis désolé vraiment tu sais. Dis Hermione avec une onde de regret dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est rien je ne voulais pas de jus de citrouille de toute manière. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, en effet elle venait de finir le jus mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle s'excusait. Mais après tout, c'était Luna, et c'était peut-être la manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Cependant une question trottait dans la tête d'Hermione.

« - Je ne veux pas être impolie Luna mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas je comprends, Théo est mon conjoint, c'est récent, mais ça fait quelques années qu'on se côtoie. Dit-elle calmement. Hermione blanchissait à chaque mots

\- Et le petit garçon c'est … ton fils ? Osa Hermione. Luna se mit à rire.

\- Mais non Hermione, c'est Louis. Prononça Luna. Hermione souffla de soulagement, C'est Louis, mon filleul. Tu sais le fils d'Harry, Hermione était de plus en plus pale. Depuis que Ginny est partie, avec Blanche on le garde pour soulager un peu Harry. D'ailleurs, il va être temps que je le ramène. Oups j'ai dit une bêtise ? Dit-elle voyant tout le monde la regarder. »

Hermione avait vacillé. Harry avait un fils. Cet enfant était celui d'Harry. Et elle n'était pas au courant. Quel genre de fille était-elle pour ne pas savoir ça, quel genre de personne ne savait pas que son meilleur, ancien meilleure ami était père. Blanche essaya d'aider Hermione à se relever mais celle-ci se dégagea et partit. Harry était père, père sans doute célibataire. Ginny était partie. Sa Ginny avait laissé tomber son fils et son mari. Et lui...

Hermione entra dans sa chambre en fracas, elle se changea rapidement, ne se préoccupant pas des affaires choisies, de Blanche qui la regardait près de la porte, s'inquiétant pour son ami. Hermione sortit en furie, murmurant à peine quelques mots à Blanche et fila dans le bureau de Blaise. Blaise était quelqu'un de très méthodique et très organisé. Elle savait qu'il rangeait dans le deuxième tiroir de droite de son bureau un calepin avec toutes les informations de cheminette, et adresses de ses contacts. Hermione en ressortit en courant du bureau et arrive dans la cuisine et regarda Luna.

« - Je vais, je veux ramener Louis. »

Luna acquiesça. Hermione s'approcha de l'enfant et commença à parler, il accepta que cette jolie femme le ramène, de toute façon c'était une copine de sa marraine. Ainsi Hermione prit Louis dans ses bras et se rendit dans la cheminée, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Elle s'écria « 12 square Grimmaurd ».

Hermione se retrouva dans une maison tout à fait différente de celle qu'elle imaginait. L'atmosphère était plus chaude, plus joyeuse. Le jeune Louis sortit des bras d'Hermione et couru vers son père.

« - Papaaaaaaaa ! Harry se retourna vers l'enfant et le serra fort contre lui. Puis il releva la tête.

\- Hermione ? Mione.. »

Draco venait de rentrer chez lui, il était parti peu de temps après le départ en furie de Granger et des Nott. Suite à la bataille de Poudlard, Draco avait été innocenté. Sa vie avait donc relativement changé. Il n'habitait plus dans ce manoir lugubre mais aux dernier étage d'un grand immeuble. Son duplex était très grand et surtout lumineux, la peinture était dans des tons très clair. L'inverse de sa première demeure. Draco avait commencé une étude de potion qu'il avait finit par lier au droit sorcier. Il aimait se compliquer la vie. Il avait voulu montrer une fois pour toutes qu'il était plus qu'un Malefoy, qu'il était une personne à part entière. Son père avait été enfermé à vie, sa mère continuait de vivre la sienne. Il avait donc choisi de prendre son envole. Il avait emménagé dans cet appartement, il avait tout d'abord accepté un emploi en tant qu'assistant auprès d'un homme qui cherchait la potion miracle du siècle. Il avait vite abandonné. Puis il avait postulé au ministère à une nouvelle filiale. Draco avait toujours pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le poste sans l'appui de son grand ennemi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait gravi les échelons et était maintenant directeur de la section de recherche des sors et potions inconnus ou s'apparentant à la magie noire, utilisé sur des individus. Son éducation avait été un plus, pour une fois. Il travaillait souvent en relation avec les aurores et leur directeur, mais aussi avec St Mangoute où Potter travaillait. En ce moment, il était sur une potion complexe, réalisait avec des ingrédients des plus rares. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'effet de celle-ci. L'individu avait été attaqué dans parc près de l'allée des embrumes et était toujours inconscient. Son état était pourtant stable mais quelque chose semblait clocher dans tout cela. Draco décida de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Draco releva la tête de son dossier seulement en début de soirée quand il entendit une porte claquer. Il prit son bourbon de sa main gauche et ferma son dossier de l'autre. Il s'avança dans le hall de son appartement. Une jeune femme était de dos, elle portait un long manteau gris et venait de poser ses valises à ses pieds. Draco se racla la gorge Celle-ci se retourna. Cette femme était grande, et maigre. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient trop longs par rapport à son visage, ses yeux étaient trop maquillés et ses joues trop creusé. Draco laissa échapper une grimace.

« - Astoria. Prononça Draco, Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que demain ?

\- J'en avais assez, souffla la femme. Je n'en pouvais plus Drago, des incapables ces gens, ils ne savaient pas faire un simple ourlet correctement, des nés-moldus j'en suis sur ! Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Astoria ! Pas de ça ici.

\- Draco, c'est bon, il n'y a personne, seulement nous, dit-elle en commençant à passer les bras autour du cou de son mari. Draco se dégagea et bu d'un coup sec son bourbon.

\- Ne recommence pas Astoria. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à Paris. Je prendrai la chambre d'amis ce soir. La froideur de la voix de Draco aurait fait fuir tout autre personne.

\- Bien. »

Draco tourna le dos à sa femme, il ne put pas voir l'onde de déception qui passa dans les yeux celle-ci. Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé malgré tout les efforts que Astoria avait pu, aurait pu faire, rien n'aurait changé. Certains hommes ne sont pas fait pour aimer, mais pour le pouvoir. C'était sûrement le cas de Draco. Quelle idée sa mère avait eu, ce jour-là, quand elle lui avait annoncé son mariage avec Astoria. Il aurait pu refuser mais il n'avait pas osé dire non à sa mère. Sa tendre mère, seule femme qu'il aimait. Son père venait d'être enfermé, le nom des Malefoy était bafoué et sa mère détruite. Elle avait eu tellement de joie à préparer ce mariage, qu'il n'avait pu refuser. Et puis Astoria lui apportait une certaine stabilité aux yeux du monde même si quelques personnes savaient ce qui se cachait derrière le masque. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, mais il ne faisait rien pour. Draco était un homme d'action, du moins au travail mais chez lui il n'était qu'un homme renfermé.

Hermione était face à Harry, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée. Celui-ci faisait des allers retours entre les deux extrémités de son salon, ruminant, murmurant des tas de choses qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas. Harry finit par se poser face à Hermione. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, le visage fermé, une lueur sombre habitait ses yeux habituellement si claires. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« - Mione.. Hermione si tu savais à quel point je peux te détester. »

Voilà, voilà. Désolé pour le retard. M'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin. Bisouuuus les lous.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour mes fautes, je suis vraiment nul en orthographe. Le dernier chapitre a dû être publié rapidement, oubliant ainsi pas mal de faute._

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_ _«_ _Il faut pardonner, quand soi-même on a besoin de pardon. »_ Sénèque

« - Mione.. Hermione si tu savais à quel point je peux te détester. »

Si Hermione n'avait pas était déjà assise sur le divan jaune d'Harry, celle-ci se serait sûrement écroulée. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, soufflant très fort.

« - Si je pouvais te détester autant que j'ai pu t'aimer tout serait plus simple. Murmura-t-il. Il se reprit et lança froidement, Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je ramenais Louis ? Osa Hermione sous l'avalanche de regard noir de l'homme. Elle se reprit. Je ne sais pas j'ai agi sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir...

\- Hermione Granger agir sans réfléchir ? Laisse-moi rire.

\- Je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas si je suis désolé d'être parti mais je le suis d'avoir été égoïste. Je le suis d'avoir jamais répondu à une seule lettre, de n'avoir pas su pour Louis, puis pour Ginny.. Harry ricana.

\- Alors c'est donc ça, de la simple pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça Granger, tu sais où est la cheminette. S'écria Harry en portant de la pièce. »

Celle-ci baissa la tête honteuse Elle n'avait pu rien faire, ou dire. Elle n'était pas là par pitié mais par honte. Honte de l'avoir abandonné. Hermione se leva doucement du sofa, encore toute étourdis par la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle s'approcha de la cheminette et prit une poignée de poudre grise quand elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper la jambe, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle s'abaissa à la hauteur du petit Louis, un sourire tendre sur le visage elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

« - Es que toi est la madame en photo dans le tiroir à mon Papa à Moi. Hermione ne répondit pas. Pleure souvent mon papa quand y regarde photo. Prononça durement le jeune enfant.. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire triste. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle lui dit gentiment d'aller voir son papa et de lui faire un gros câlin. Ce qu'il fit sûrement puisqu'il partit en courant mais elle ne put réellement le savoir qu'elle était déjà parti quand il emprunta la même porte que son père.

Hermione arriva chez les Zabini, tout était plus calme. Ils devaient être de sorti. Hermione se rendit dans la cuisine et prit une pomme. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle décida d'aller se poser dans la véranda. Le silence régnait dans toute la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa l'air frai rentrer. Harry n'allait pas lui pardonner. Jamais.

« -Tu ne devrais pas pleurer comme une enfant Granger. Ça lui passera à Potter. Hermione sursauta. Elle se retourna et vis Pansy adosser au mur. Hermione leva les sourcils sous la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?! L'agressa Hermione. Pansy leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'assit sur une chaise près de la porte et se mit à fixer le paysage.

\- Je ne pense pas devoir te rappeler que tu es parti depuis sept ans. Les choses ont changé. Quand Blaise et Blanche revenaient par ici, Blanche emmenait les enfants à un parc moldu, c'est là-bas qu'elle a rencontré Harry et Louis. Elle les a tout de suite aimé. Ils sont très amis, maintenant grâce à la femme de Blaise nous avons à notre table le cher Potter et son fils, Quoi que je dois avouer que son fils est vraiment mignon. Pour reprendre, ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire mais Harry est une bonne personne, ça prendra peut-être du temps mais ça ira. »

Pansy se releva et quitta la pièce sans un regard à Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas pu répondre à son ancienne ennemie. Si elle s'était attendu cela.

Hermione se trouvait dans un petit café londonien. Elle sirotait un cappuccino au caramel. Face à elle se trouvait deux piles de papiers, l'une concernait les appartements libres dans le Londres sorcier et l'autre les emplois disponibles au ministère. Elle avait décidé de se bouger un peu elle ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire chez son ami. Elle commença par feuilleter les différentes offres d'emploi. Le premier était aux archives, elle aurait adoré plus jeune mais maintenant rester enfermer dans une pièce à trier et observer différents papiers ne l'intéressait plus. Le département de justice non plus, l'enseignement pas pour tout de suite. Elle souffla, rien ne l'intéressait. Ou presque. Elle observa la dernière offre. Celle-ci consistait à observer, déduire les effets, classé des objets détournés. Une part du travail était sur le terrain, elle devait se rendre dans des lieux et chercher d'où provenait la magie sombre puis extraire les objets ayant subis des maléfices. Après avoir identifié les sorts elle devait trouver le contre sort. Cet emploi semblait fort intéressant. Elle décida de se rendre au ministère le lendemain. Elle prit la seconde pile quand une personne tira la chaise en face d'elle. Elle releva la tête. Théodore Nott se trouvait face elle. À croire que c'était la journée de la surprise.

« - Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suppose que non. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai vu seule je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait peut-être du bien. Elle lui sourit. Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas la personne que tu t'attendais pas à me voir, surtout après notre passé mais tu es une amie de Luna et j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis entre nous.

\- Il n'y en a pas Théodore, Répondit Hermione. Toi et Luna semblait si ..

\- Complémentaire ? Ria-t-il. J'avais besoin de changer d'air après la guerre donc j'ai voyagé et j'ai finit par tomber sur Luna et son brin de folie. Elle a réveillé quelque chose chez moi, et moi je la canalise quand elle voit des nargoles un peu partout. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à voir une personne comme Théodore Nott être aussi libre. Elle lui sourit. »

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Théodore posa les yeux sur la piles de papier immense face à elle.

«- Je connais un superbe appartement qui vient de se libérer. Je dois t'avouer que c'est une connaissance à moi qui y habitait, mais elle a décidé de partir un peu, l'Angleterre ne lui plaît plus, je crois qu'elle est parti en Égypte. C'est dans un coin assez calme de Londres, les voisins sont sympas et l'habitation est magnifique. Elle m'a chargé de le faire louer. On peut y aller si tu veux ?. »

Hermione accepta avec plaisir. Elle trouvait la présence de Théodore calmante, elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il disait quand il parlait de l'influence qu'il avait sur Luna. Théodore tendit le bras à Hermione pour qu'il puisse exécuter un transplanage d'escorte comme celle-ci ne connaissait pas l'adresse. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble mais large qui était entouré d'un grand parc. La battisse semblait récente, la quasi-totalité de chaque étage était couvert de vitre flouté par un sort. Théodore sortit les clefs de son jean et déverrouilla la porte avec le badge. Il l'informa que l'appartement se trouvait au dernier étage et qu'en plus de sa terrasse elle possédait une partit du jardin et de la piscine sur le toit. La seconde partit était à ses voisins. Celui-ci et l'ancienne colocataire avait tout emménagé ensemble. Il l'informa que l'homme était discret et la femme rarement présente, très souvent en voyage pour son travaille. Elle ne serait dérangée par personne. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, celui-ci avait l'air immense. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un immense salon/salle à manger à droite se trouvait une cuisine ouverte, au fond la terrasse à sa gauche un couloir. Théodore lui fit visiter la suite. Il y avait trois chambres, une bibliothèque où un bureau était installé et une grande salle de bain divisé en deux, d'un côté une douche de l'autre une baignoire gigantesque. Derrière la salle de bain se trouvait un grand dressing. Hermione et Théodore étaient revenu dans la pièce principale. Tout l'appartement était recouvert d'un parquet gris et les peintures étaient toutes pastelles. L'appartement était parfait. Hermione était tombée sous le charme de celui-ci. Théodore lui dit qu'il lui ramènerait les papiers à signer dans la semaine mais qu'elle pouvait déjà commencer à emménager et à y vivre. Elle sauta de joie et lui promis de l'invité lui et Luna dès qu'elle serait installée.

Hermione décida de rentrer chez les Zabinis. Ceux-ci n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et Pansy était partie. Elle commença à faire ses cartons, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à emballer, elle n'avait pas défait la plupart, seulement quelques-uns de vêtements, de livres et de bibelots. Elle entendit vers 18h, les Zabinis rentrer. Elle descendit rapidement annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Blaise et Blanche. Celle-ci fut heureuse de voir Hermione épanouit et Blaise tira un peu la grimace, en effet, celui-ci était trop protecteur. Il aurait préféré la garder près d'elle. Il s'y ferait. Hermione fit les yeux doux à son cher ami pour qu'il se calme. Hermione décida d'aider Blanche à la cuisine, c'était le jour de repos de Guti. Elle demanda à Blaise si il pouvait emmener les premiers cartons chez elle ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir avant de connaître l'adresse. Le sourire de Blaise se fana, cependant, Hermione avait déjà tourné le dos. Cela ne sentait pas bon d'après Blaise.

Hermione et Blanche s'amusèrent à cuisiner différents plats alternant batailles, préparations et cuissons. Les enfants dans leurs jambes, prêt à goûter chaque plat. Blanche n'avait pas lancé le sujet Harry, elle connaissait Hermione, si elle voulait, elle allait en parler. Cela ne semblait pas le cas, ce qui ne surpris pas la jeune femme. Hermione avait cette lueur éteinte dans le regard, ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse.

Blaise en était à son troisième et dernier aller-retour, il souffla. Hermione et ses beaux yeux lui feraient faire n'importe quoi ou presque tout comme sa femme. Il sortit le sourire aux lèvres et ferma la porte. Il se retourna et se trouva face à une seconde porte. Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa. Ce fut une jeune femme qui lui ouvrit.

« - Tiens, tiens, Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne commence pas. Où est-il ?

\- Dans son bureau. Répondit-elle dépité.

\- Bien dit-elle en l'esquivant et en rentrant dans l'appartement. »

Elle entendit au loin les deux hommes rirent et les verres s'entrechoquer.

Hermione était en train de mettre la table quand Blanche lui apprit que Blaise s'était arrêté chez un ami et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. Ils mangèrent avec les enfants dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Après le repas Hermione fit prendre le bain à Hortense pendant que Blanche s'occupait celui de Felice-Aless. Le bain finit, les enfants commencèrent à réclamer leurs histoires. Blanche accepta que les enfants dorment ensemble ce soir, ce qu'elle refusait les jours d'écoles. Les deux femmes couchèrent les enfants, et après un café et quelques bavardages Hermione décida de dormir dans son nouveau chez elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione avait déménagé, elle était repassé plusieurs fois chez ses amis. Elle adorait son nouvel appartement, mais le silence régnait, et les cris de ses deux petits filous lui manquait la plupart du temps. Elle avait déjà profité à quelques reprises de la piscine. Le toit n'avait rien d'un toit normal, plusieurs tables jardin étaient posées pour les repas, dans un coin il y avait un carré d'herbe verte ou un arbre magique faisait un peu d'ombre. En face de cela se trouvait une petite serre où des légumes et fruits poussaient. Au centre se trouvait une grande piscine entourait de transats. C'était un endroit très relaxent et très calme où on pouvait entendre les oiseaux. Malgré ses allers-retours sur le toit et dehors, elle n'avait pas croisé son voisin. Elle avait juste entrevu une grande femme de son âge aux cheveux noirs dans l'ascenseur avec une grande valise.

Hermione avait commencé à travailler peu de temps après avoir emménagé, elle avait juste eu le temps de déballer ses cartons et d'envoyer un hibou à Harry mais elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Elle avait débuté il y a seulement quelques jours, elle avait au tout début observé puis pour commencer on lui avait demandé de s'occuper des objets déjà vidés de toutes magies, de les classer et les ranger en lieu sur. Avec tout cela Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner faire quelques courses depuis le début de la semaine. Elle décida donc de sortir. Elle avait fait aussi rapatrier sa voiture d'Italie. Cependant elle décida d'y aller à pied. En effet, il y avait un marché pas très loin de l'immeuble à quelques kilomètres. Elle ferma sa porte et se rendit dans le hall. Elle se retrouva face à une femme. Une femme qu'elle connaissait bien et qui l'avait longtemps effrayé jusqu'à la bataille. Elles s'observèrent. La femme avait vieilli, les rides étaient bien plus nombreuses. Elle était toujours aussi élégante. Elle était la classe incarnée. Elle portait une robe verte, ce qui n'étonna pas la jeune femme. Elle était magnifique. Hermione aurait pu admirer cette femme si elle n'avait pas un blocage envers cette famille.

« -Mlle Granger, salua la femme.

\- Mme Malefoy, répondit Hermione en inclinant la tête et s'éloignant.

\- Attendez, dit la femme, Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna. Je n'ai jamais pu vous le dire en face, puisque vous avez mystérieusement disparu, je vous remercie. Pour moi et mon fils, pour le procès. Sans vous et Monsieur Potter je ne serais pas là. Hermione fut désemparée face à cette femme, elle l'avait fait pour Harry, à sa demande.

\- Ce n'est rien Madame..

\- Narcissa, s'il vous plaît ou Madame Black. Sourira Narcissa.

Drôle de rencontre pensa Hermione »

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se rendit à son travail comme habituellement. Elle commença à examiner une vieille boussole et et chercha où la classer. Celle-ci avait été, dans le passé, ensorcelé par un sort inconnu, qui avait le pouvoir de guider contre son gré une personne dans un lieu voulu. Hermione fut interrompue par son supérieur Léon.

« - Hermione, on te demande bureau 217, au troisième. C'est urgent. Hermione approuva. »

Elle se trouvait face au bureau 217. Aucun nom n'était marqué dessus mais elle pouvez y lire : Directeur du contrôle de l'utilisation de la magie noire et du détournement des objets. Hermione frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« -Granger, j'ai besoin de toi et ton cerveau de Miss je-sais-tout. Prononça-t-il.

\- Pardon ?! »

Coucou ! Merci pour vos avis ! Ça m'aide et ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Dites-moi si vous aimez, et ce que vous attendez pour la suite ! Bisouuuuuus les loulous


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : « Le bonheur suprême de la vie, c'est la conviction qu'on est aimé, aimé pour soi-même, disons mieux, aimé malgré soi-même. Victor Hugo**_

Hermione sirotait son café, elle avait écouté pendant plus d'une heure son patron. Ce cher patron qui s'avérait être Draco Malefoy. Après quelques piques échangeaient, ils avaient réussi à se calmer. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'échanger quelques banalités comme toutes personnes.

Draco avait été droit au but. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il stagnait sur un dossier bien particulier. Deux enfants avaient été retrouvés inconscients dans des parcs publics. Leurs pronostiques vitaux n'était pas engagée mais ils étaient dans le coma, un coma magique. Leurs histoires étaient semblables, le temps d'un instant les parents avaient tourné le dos, regardaient ailleurs. Un seul instant et l'enfant se trouvait au sol allongé, avec dans les mains un bouquet de fleurs fanées.

Le bouquet avait été plusieurs fois analysés, il y avait bien un sort et une potion sur celui-ci. Draco ,avec l'aide de grands spécialistes, avait étudié celui-ci, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer le sortilège ou la potion. Et à chaque fois bien sur, personne n'avait rien aperçu. Personne ne savait d'où provenait ses fleurs. En gros, il n'avait rien, strictement rien. Hermione s'étira en regardant le dossier. Il y avait du boulot sur ce dossier. Elle n'avait pas encore dit oui, ni même non. Elle devait juste y réfléchir. Hermione souffla, elle ne pouvait pas refuser et laisser ses pauvres enfants, mais elle voulait pas être de nouveau au centre, elle se refusait à sa, elle préférait encore restait cachée. Elle se mit à observer le bureau de Draco. Celui-ci avait décidé de la laisser réfléchir dans celui-là. Il était sombre, très impersonnel. Il n'y avait pas de grosse touche de couleur, que du bois sombre et un peu de vert. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, ou objet personnel, juste une large bibliothèque sur le mur gauche. Elle referma le dossier et sortit de la pièce. Elle se retrouva face à Draco qui attendait devant. Il lui tendit son bras, Hermione posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Elle se résigna, et lui prit le bras en traînant le pied. Si Blaise et Blanche lui faisaient confiance, elle aussi pouvait. En lui prenant, elle se stoppa et prononça.

« - Malefoy, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible de transplaner comme ça en plein ministère, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il existe des zones de transplanage. Dit-elle avec un air hautin. »

Draco se retourna et il la regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres, un air supérieur sur le visage. Du Draco Malefoy tout cracher. Et ils furent aspirés.

Il était face à Sainte Mangouste. Hermione lâcha le bras de Draco et lança des éclaires à celui-ci. Ils avancèrent dans le hall. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Draco demanda l'étage des soins intensif en pédiatrie. Draco ouvrait la marche et Hermione le suivait. Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre. La porte ne laissait rien à voir. Draco demanda à Hermione d'attendre et entra. Il ressentit dix minutes plus tard.

« - Tu peux entrer Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même. »

Hermione s'approcha doucement de la porte, ses doigts se posèrent sur délicatement sur la poignée. Elle fixa celle-ci. Elle avait peur de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle actionna la porte et elle entra. Devant elle se trouvait, une bulle qui enveloppait une partie de la pièce, où un lit se trouvait avec un enfant, une petite fille. À côté d'elle ses parents étaient là, la regardant. Hermione était statique. Elle s'était bloqué, le regard sur l'enfant. Draco s'approcha dans son dos. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, quand Draco posa la main sur sa hanche. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots.

« - Elle s'appelle Lucie. Commença-t-il, Elle a cinq ans. Elle est un peu petite pour son âge, c'est pour ça que son père la surnomme Bébé Luce. Elle ne pèse pas grand-chose non plus. Mais il y a trois semaines elle était pleine de vie et elle courait par tout dans sa robe rose dans le parc. Un petit garçon a crié au loin, sa mère s'est retourné pour voir ce qui se passait, la seconde d'après Lucie était allongé sur l'herbe avec un bouquet dans les mains, le bouquet que tu as vu ce matin en photo. Depuis ses parents passent tous leurs temps à son chevet, son père pleure beaucoup et sa mère n'ose plus regarder son mari dans les yeux. Ils ont besoin de leur fille. »

Il tira doucement Hermione de la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas réactive. Elle était bloquée. Drago la traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Il décida de ne pas la ramener tout de suite au ministère, ce n'était pas bon de transplaner dans cet état. Hermione finit par suivre Draco machinalement jusqu'à un café. En arrivant, Hermione s'installa sur une chaise en terrasse et Draco alla commander deux milk-shakes chocogrenouille pour eux. Cette boisson était délicieuse et il devait bien avouer que les moldus s'étaient surpassés. Il rejoignit Hermione avec les deux boissons.

« - Bois cela, ça te fera du bien. Dit-il gentiment. Il s'étala sur son fauteuil. Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi, ça me tue de te le demander cela, mais s'il te plaît. Hermione commença à revenir à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas Malefoy. Et puis quelle idée as-tu eu de m'emmener voir cette petite fille, et l'intimité, tu penses au parent et...

\- Granger dit froidement Draco, je ne suis pas irresponsable si je t'ai fait venir c'est sur la demande des parents. J'ai émis l'idée de travailler avec toi, tu sais encore aujourd'hui tout le monde te vois comme une héroïne. Ça les rassurerait que tu m'aides, et je sais que je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

\- Tu as d'autres collègues.

\- Mais pas un collègue qui a côtoyé une aussi grande magie noire que les horcruxes comme toi. Pas une personne si perspicace et qui ne lâche rien tant qu'elle n'a pas la solution.

\- Je ne suis plus comme ça.

\- Essaye. Dit Draco en se levant. Tu peux rentrer seule ? Hermione affirma d'un signe de tête. Bien. J'attends ta réponse demain soir dernier délai. En attendant rentre chez toi, et penses-y. »

Draco venait de partir. Hermione regarda son verre vide. Elle se leva, prit son sac et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se bouge.

Après avoir fait un tour au marché du coin, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de cuisiner un bon petit plat, elle se mit à préparer des lasagnes végétariennes, recette tout droit venue d'Italie. Elle venait de déposer le plat dans le four quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Personne d'autre que les Nott et Les Zabini avaient son adresse et ils auraient prévenu avant de passer, quoi que pour Blaise ce n'était pas sur. Elle s'approcha de la porte tout en essuyant ses mains avec une serviette. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un homme. Elle ne se serait jamais douté quand ouvrant cette porte elle allait se retrouver face à Harry.

Draco était dans son bureau au ministère quand il reçut la visite de sa femme. La visite d'une femme à son mari n'avait rien d'inattendu pour la plupart des couples, mais concernant le couple Malefoy, cela était réellement étonnant. Astoria se trouvait face à Draco qui était encore assis à son bureau, il la dévisagea.

« - Que viens-tu faire ici Astoria ? Dit sèchement l'homme.

\- Je veux un enfant Draco. Dit-elle, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

\- On en a déjà parlé Astoria, tu ne me garderas pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas d'enfant de toi. Je ne veux même plus de toi Astoria. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de divorcer comme ça. Il y a trois ans je t'ai demandé la même chose, tu m'as ris au nez. C'est trop tard. Maintenant repart chez ta mère, tu n'es toujours pas la bienvenu à l'appartement. Le sourire de Astoria se fana. »

La femme sortit en claquant la porte violemment. Draco n'en pouvait plus, de son travail comme de sa femme. D'un côté, il subissait les pressions du ministère car son enquête n'avançait pas et de l'autre il subissait sa femme. Quelle idée il avait eu ce jour-là.

Hermione fit entrer Harry. Ils s'assirent sur le sofa. Ils osèrent à peine se regarder.

« - Hermione, dit Harry en relevant la tête, je ne suis pas ici pour tes excuses, qu'elles soient réelles ou non, elles ne sont pas valables pour moi.

\- Harry s'il te plaît..

\- Non Hermione n'insiste pas. Je me fiche de tout ça, je ne veux plus rien savoir ni rien entendre. Tu as fait ton choix il y a des années, et je ne faisais pas partit de celui-là. Si je suis ici c'est pour tout autre chose. En fait, pour deux choses, je sais que Draco t'en a parlé ce matin, le ministère fait pression sur Draco et moi pour cette affaire, il faut que tu acceptes.

\- Je ne sais pas encore Harry, j'aime bien mon travail calme et revenir dans l'action.. je n'ai pas envie de redevenir la fille que j'étais devenu.

\- Tu es devenu plus bête que ce que je pensais, dit-il, dépité.

\- Harry ! Réagit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de gloire, ni de grandeur, ni d'être dans l'action Hermione. C'est une question de vie, la vie d'enfant !

\- Et qu'elle est la seconde chose qui t'amène ici ?

\- Nos chers amis ont tous décidé de m'ignorer tant que je ne serais pas revenu vers toi, donc je me retrouve sans amis et sans personne pour me garder Louis cette après-midi. Tout le monde me tourne le dos et m'a laissé tomber Hermione.. Pour toi, alors que c'est toi Hermione qui est revenu comme ça, c'est à toi qu'on devrait en vouloir, c'est injuste.

\- Viens-en au fait Harry. Dis calmement et tristement Hermione.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander, mais tu es la seule personne de confiance qui n'est pas prise, garde Louis s'il te plaît. Garde le juste quelques heures, je n'ai pas le choix j'ai rendez-vous avec Draco et le ministre de la Magie. Je ne peux pas annuler. Je ne te demande que ça.

\- À quelques conditions, imposa-t-elle.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est toi qui me dois quelque choses=.

\- Reste juste manger et parlons de toi. Je te demande juste ça. D'accord, Dit-elle calmement.

\- Je vais chercher Louis. »

Hermione souffla, elle aurait aimé que cela se passe mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Elle se leva et alla mettre la table pour trois personnes. Elle mit les lasagnes à réchauffer. Elle tourna en rond dans son appartement, rangeant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Puis elle mit en hauteur tout objet dangereux pour éviter que Louis puisse y toucher. Hermione décida d'envoyer un patronus à Harry lui demandant de ramener des jouets un maillot de bain pour Louis. Elle décida de faire un dessert pour s'occuper, des petits biscuits au chocolat. Les enfants aiment les biscuits non ? Et le chocolat aussi non ? Peut-être. Elle n'en savait strictement rien elle n'était pas mère, elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle ne savait même pas si elle le serait un jour.

Harry venait de rentrer dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Il était suivi du petit garçon. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lâcher la jambe de son père.

« - Louis tu dois aller dire Bonjour.

\- B'jour madame. Murmura-t-il toujours caché dans ses jambes.

\- Coucou Louis, dit Hermione en se baissant à la hauteur du garçonnet. C'est moi qui vais te garder cette après-midi, on pourra jouer et aller se baigner si tu veux.

\- Ah oui ! Papa peut aller baigner moi ?

\- Après avoir mangé et fait la sieste. Le petit se mit à bouder. »

Les trois personnes s'assirent à table. Le repas se fit principalement en silence. Il eut très peu de parole échangée. Arrivant au dessert et au café, Hermione les servit. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry.

« - Dis-moi tout, maintenant.

\- Hermione je ne peux pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Haussa-t-elle le ton, Harry souffla.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu es parti, tu nous à laisser tous en plan. Qu'on était tous paumés, on était tous détruits mais qu'on est resté nous. Que j'ai attendu pendant sept ans une simple lettre et je n'ai jamais rien eu. Je croyais que j'étais comme ton frère mais je n'étais rien.

\- Ne dis pas ça..

\- Tu veux savoir ? Alors laisse-moi finir. Après la guerre avec Ron on s'est inscrit à une formation d'Aurore, mais on a vite abandonné que ce soit lui ou moi. Quant à Ginny elle a été recruté dans une équipe de Quidditch en Allemagne. Elle n'était pas là presque toute l'année mais ça nous allait. Comme je disais j'ai vite abandonné la formation d'Aurore, je ne voulais plus être cette personne, j'avais assez donné. Cette formation me faisait sentir encore en guerre, ce n'était pas pour moi. Tout, le monde a été déçu. J'ai décidé de faire Médicomagie. J'ai eu rapidement mon diplôme. Mais entre le Quidditch et mes études on s'est éloigné avec Ginny. On se voyait peu et on essayait de se convaincre que ça suffisait. Puis, Ginny est tombée enceinte, je pense qu'on a cru que Louis allait nous rapprocher. Sauf que non, je venais de finir les études et Ginny était en train de devenir célèbre. Nous n'avions pas la place pour deux personnes dans notre vie. Alors, Ginny a accouché et elle est repartie sur son balai pour les compétitions. Elle revenait de temps en temps à la maison au début mais elle a fini par arrêter. J'ai reçu une demande de divorce quelques mois plus tard. Demande que j'ai accepté à condition d'avoir la garde de Louis. Ce qu'elle a accepté sans problème. Elle a le droit de voir Louis quand elle veut, et tous les week-ends mais elle n'est pas vraiment revenue après le divorce. Ginny a choisi sa carrière, j'ai choisi Louis. Depuis le divorce, Ronald se fait distant il me reproche notre divorce et la disparition de sa sœur. Je suis resté en contact avec Neville, Luna, quelques personnes de la promo. Et puis il y eut Blanche, elle a été d'un grand soutien. J'ai plus perdu pendant l'après-guerre que pendant la guerre elle-même. Alors non je ne te déteste pas d'être parti mais je te déteste de ne pas avoir été là pour Louis, pour moi. Tu n'as pas était la quand on avait besoin de toi, quand la seule personne dont j'avais besoin c'était toi. Dit-il hargneusement. »

Harry était maintenant debout face à Hermione. Celle-ci tremblait, chamboulait par les paroles que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire. Elle n'osa pas parler. Elle observa son visage, il n'avait pas dû se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Cela fendit le cœur d'Hermione. Elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il essaya de la repousser mais elle tenu bon. Il finit par se laisser faire et éclata en sanglots.

« - Papa ? Dit le petit garçon en reniflant. Pourquoi pleure toi ? Méchant Madame ? Harry lâcha Hermione et se baissa à la hauteur de Louis.

\- Ce n'est rien Louis, non Hermione est gentille et elle va te garder cette après-midi d'accord ? Le petit hocha la tête. Harry se releva. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Je dois aller voir le ministre et après passer à l'hôpital. Au cas où tu peux le faire manger ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry. Prends le double des clefs et du badge, ils sont sur le buffet. Harry hocha la tête et embrassa la tête de son fils.

\- Je t'ai laissé un mot dans son sac à dos qui explique ses habitudes. Répondit Harry. À ce soir. »

Hermione décida de coucher l'enfant. Elle lui lu un conte moldu, celui du vilain petit canard. Elle venait de coucher Louis dans la chambre d'amis. Elle l'avait sécurisé et elle était bleue comme la sienne lui avait dit l'enfant. Celui-ci était assez agité mais il finit par s'endormir. Hermione installa des barrières magiques autour du lit pour éviter qu'il tombe.

Hermione retourna dans la pièce principale. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla. Elle prit un bout de papier qui traînait et le premier crayon qui passait. Elle griffonna quelque mot à Draco et Harry, elle allait accepter de les aider. Elle le devait. Pour les enfants. Elle avait eu le déclique en regardant Louis dans le lit et si ça lui était arrivé à lui ? Elle devait accepter. Elle lança un sort le mot qui disparut. Elle regarda la pièce, tout était rangé. Elle détestait ne pas travailler, elle s'ennuyait. Elle décida de faire la vaisselle. Une fois finit elle regarda l'heure, 15h, elle décida de lire un livre. Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir son livre et de s'asseoir qu'elle entendit quelques petits pas. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« - Hemone ? Hemone ? Où ? Prononça une petite voix. Hermione se leva et accourut dans le couloir. Elle tomba sur un petit Louis, les cheveux ébouriffés, le pouce dans la bouche et dans l'autre main son doudou.

\- Comment tu as fais pour sortir avec les barrières ? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

\- Sais pas, disparus. Hermione fut surprise, le petit garçon avait enlever de lui-même les barrières. Un enfant de trois ans qui possédait déjà des facultés magiques était étonnant.

\- Tu veux aller te baigner ? Proposa Hermione. L'enfant sauta de joie et couru vers la chambre. Hermione le suivit en rigolant. Elle lui mit son maillot de bain ou figuré des grenouilles et des petites bouées autours des bras allant avec le maillot puis elle mis le sien, un deux pièces bleu pâle. Ils montèrent sur le toit. »

Hermione et Louis se jetèrent à l'eau. Ils commencèrent à barboter. Hermione fit apparaître un second sol magique, permettant ainsi au petit Louis d'avoir pied et de pouvoir jouer. Elle fit apparaître un toboggan fait d'eau ? Louis grimpa dessus et glissa tout en rigolant. Cela donnait le sourire à Hermione. Elle arrivait au moins quelques instants à rendre heureux. Ils continuèrent à jouer et à barboter quand ils furent coupés.

« - Granger ?! S'exclama Draco surprit. Hermione se retourna vers lui. Tu m'avais pas dit que tu jouais les babysitters maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Malefoy ?! Comment tu as fait pour venir ici, tu n'as pas le droit. En plus, je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse ! Tu me harcèles, c'est ça ?

\- Calme-toi Granger, de un je ne te harcèle pas, je ne te suis pas, et puis c'est quoi cette réaction, tu es sur mon toit quand même !

\- Pardon ? Non c'est une blague.. c'est toi ? Non, non ce n'est pas possible... On ne peut pas être voisin. Répondit paniquée Hermione. Daco fixa étrangement Hermione

\- Théodore... Grommela en partant. »

Hermione fut intrigué par l'échange qui venait de se passer et sûrement mécontente de voir Draco, de savoir qu'il était son voisin. Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Harry arriva vers 22H30 devant l'appartement d'Hermione. Il frappa et n'eut aucune réponse, il sortit le trousseau de clefs et entre dans l'appartement. Il s'approcha de la table et vu qu'une assiette l'attendait avec un petit mot. Il décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il entre dans la pièce, il faisait sombre mais Harry distingua Hermione et Louis endormit l'un contre l'autre. Il sourit. Ils étaient beaux, si mignons. Harry décida de les laisser dormir. Il prit l'assiette de purée et steak et la fit réchauffé. Il mangea doucement en buvant un verre de vin. Quand il eut fini, il nettoya en silence la vaisselle qu'il avait utilisée. Il retourna dans la chambre où les deux autres dormaient. Il remit la couverture en place et se coucha près de Louis. Il se releva et regarda les deux bouilles d'anges qui se trouvaient près de lui. Il regarda son fils, sa petite perle, sa merveille qui était couché entre lui et son ancienne amie. Harry leva le bras et passa la main dans les cheveux doux d'Hermione. Elle était si belle et si calme. Harry s'endormit près de Louis et d'Hermione tout en pensant à eux, à sa famille.

 _ **Coucouuu les lous. Je m'excuse le chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à venir mais il est aussi un peu plus long. J'espère que ça vous plaît si c'est pas le cas, dites le moi. Je remercie fortement ce qui laisse des commentaires ! Le prochain chapitre sera bien différent ou sera au moins un chapitre transitoire. L'histoire va prendre une nouvelle tournure, plus de romance, plus de drame et plus thriller. Du moins c'est ce que je veux essayer de faire. Voilà Voilà. Gros bisouuuus.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Les mauvaises herbes du désert perdurent, mais la fleur du printemps s'épanouit puis se fane. Khaled Hosseini**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione avait accepté le poste et qu'elle s'était réveillé près de Louis et Harry. C'était étrange. Vraiment bizarre mais ça faisait chaud au cœur de le savoir lui et son fils près d'elle. Elle s'était levé avant, les laissant dormir. Elle avait préparé un énorme petit déjeuner. Harry avait ris en voyant le buffet, on se serait cru chez les Weasley. Harry continuait d'aller régulièrement chez les parents Weasley, Louis était leur petit-fils et la famille Weasley avait toujours eu une place importante dans le cœur de Harry.

La semaine avait bien commencé. Hermione avait choisi d'aider Harry et Draco, elle avait donc prévenu Léon qu'elle changeait de poste. Pour ne pas trop l'embarrasser, elle avait décidé de rester une semaine le temps qu'il trouve un remplaçant.

Elle commençait le travail avec Harry et Draco dès lundi matin. Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi soir, Hermione venait de finir sa dernière journée. Elle était fatiguée par la semaine qu'elle avait passé. Elle hésitait entre se jeter à l'eau pour se détendre, se coucher ou boire une bouteille de vin. Elle opte pour les deux dernières options. Elle prit une bouteille de vin blanc et alla dans sa chambre. Elle alluma la télévision, qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour qu'elle puisse la regarder dans le monde sorcier. Elle entendu la sonnette, elle décida de ne pas aller répondre, elle préférait être tranquille et seule ce soir. Hermione se mit à regarder un téléfilm. Elle était concentrée sur son film quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge, Hermione sursauta et tomba du lit. Harry rigola et aida Hermione à se relever.

« - Tu sais que ce n'est pas très légal, Harry, de rentrer chez les gens comme ça.

\- Tu aurais dû répondre quand j'ai sonné.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas pensé que c'était parce que je ne voulais voir personne que je n'ai pas voulu répondre. J'ai été bête de te laisser le double de mes clefs aussi. Qu'est-ce qu viens faire ? Tu veux un verre de vin ? Sourit Hermione en lui montrant son verre. Harry s'assit près d'elle.

\- Non ça ira, si je ne suis ici ce n'est pas seulement pour le plaisir. Avec Louis on a gardé l'habitude d'aller chez les Weasley le vendredi soir et il n'a pas pu tenir sa langue et parler de sa merveilleuse Tata Mione. Ils nous attendent.

\- Nous ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que Molly va me laisser revenir sans toi ? Déjà qu'Arthur a dû la retenir de force dans la cuisine pour ne pas qu'elle vienne elle-même ici. Déclara Harry.

\- C'est hors de question Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant.

\- Tu sais comment est Molly, et puis il n'y a pas Ronald ni même Ginny. Elle risque de venir te chercher elle-même. Louis sera content que tu sois

\- Bon... Je... Laisse-moi le temps de me changer. Déclara Hermione vaincu. »

Hermione alla dans son dressing, elle chercha une tenue plus convenable. Elle opta pour une robe très chic. Celle-ci était bleu électrique, elle avait de petites manches, et ne possédait aucun décolleté. La robe arrivait juste mis genoux. Elle prit une paire d'escarpin noir et très haut. Elle choisit une petite sacoche noire. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et mit une potion sur ses cheveux. Elle décida de lisser ses cheveux et de les attacher. Elle ne se maquilla pas jugeant cela inutile. Elle retourna voir Harry qui était en train de lire la gazette dans le bureau d'Hermione. Il la regarda et lui sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et embrassa Hermione sur la joue. Il la prit le bras et transplana.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le terrier. La maison n'avait pas vraiment changé. Cependant, il y avait peut-être moins d'animation. Les deux amis s'approchèrent de la maison. Hermione prit la main d'Harry et la serra très fort. Elle avait peur de les revoir.

Harry entra suivi d'Hermione. Hermione se fit encercler par les bras de Molly et ensevelir sous les questions. Arthur arriva et fit un signe de tête à Hermione et essaya de calmer sa femme. Une fois qu'Hermione fut libérée des bras de Molly, elle fut rejointe par une petite tête brune qui lui agrippa les jambes, à croire que cela était sa passion à ce petit. Hermione ria. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les Weasley, elle suivit Harry dans le salon où se trouvaient les autres convives. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce. Elle se sentit observée par tout le monde. Hermione décida de faire le tour des enfants de Molly, elle commença par George qui était accompagné de Angela, puis il eut Percy et sa femme, à coté d'eux se trouvaient Bill et Fleur. Hermione eut juste le temps de dire bonjour, que Molly débarqua et ordonna à tous d'aller à table. Hermione se trouva face à Harry à coté de Fleur et d'une place vide. Les enfants arrivèrent, Louis se posa à coté de son père et de son cousin de cœur, Teddy, souvent Harry prenait Teddy avec lui le week-end laissant un peu de repos à Androméda et cela lui permettant de se rapprocher de son filleul. Il y avait aussi quelques autres enfants, Victoire la fille de Fleur et Bill et deux enfants inconnus, sûrement à Percy ou George. Molly arriva et grogna en voyant que la place à côté d'Hermione n'était pas encore prise. Molly cria et des bruits à l'étage se firent entendre. Molly ordonna à tous de commencer à manger. Hermione était en train de parler de Paris avec Fleur, lieu où qu'elles avaient toutes les deux visitées quand elle sentit une personne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle n'y fit pas attention et continua à parler avec Fleur, quand elle sentit un souffle dans sa nuque, elle se retourna et de surprise cracha son jus de citrouille sur Harry, qui s'énerva. Face à elle se trouvait Charlie.

« - Salut Hermione, murmura Charlie.

\- Pas maintenant Charlie, fusilla Hermione. Je vais aider Harry. Dit-elle en sortant de table. »

Hermione rejoignit Harry dans la salle d'eau, il était en train d'essayer de nettoyer sa chemise à la main. Hermione lança un recurvite sur la chemise d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Hermione.

« - J'oublie des fois que j'ai une baguette, sourit-il à Hermione. Tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas..

\- Charlie ? Interrogea Harry

\- Plus tard, dit-elle en rougissant. Retournons manger. »

Ils redescendirent et reprirent le repas. Tout se passa pour le mieux. Hermione se sentait assez bien à vrai dire. Molly décida qu'il était temps de servir le café. Hermione se proposa d'aller surveiller les enfants. Elle se rendit dans le jardin, les enfants courraient autour des arbres en riant. Hermione s'assit dans l'herbe et les observa. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle savait très bien qui s'était, alors elle ne l'observa pas. Elle continuait de regarder les enfants.

« - Mione..

\- Ça fait longtemps Charlie.. Prononça doucement Hermione

\- Cinq ans pour être exact. Hermione Lui sourit.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais revenu Charlie.

\- Je ne suis que de passage,et puis toi aussi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais arrêté ton road trip, il y a quelques années et que maintenant tu es rentré.

\- Je sais. Dit tristement Hermione.

\- Tu me l'as refusé. Tu m'as laissé.

\- Charlie, s'il te plaît.

\- Hermione, quand tu es passée par la Roumanie et que tu es tombée par hasard dans ma réserve de Dragon, je pensais que c'était le destin. Ce qu'on a vécu était géniale, et tu es partie, tu refusais de t'attacher, tu refusais de rester et pourtant.. Un an plus tard tu te posais en Italie.

\- Je suis désolé Charlie, je n'étais pas prête à ça. Je ne suis pas pardonnable, mais je ne pouvais pas rester... Dit Hermione honteusement.

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas dit-il en rigolant. Hermione le bouscula. Hermione, tu étais jeune et tu en avais besoin, j'aurais juste voulu que tu ne m'ignore pas après ça. Tu as été avant tout une amie très importante. Tu auras toujours ta place ici comme chez moi, surtout avec ton ensemble rouge qui je dois dire est..

\- Charlie ! Ria Hermione en le frappant. »

Charlie passa son bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa son petit nez retroussé. Ils étaient très complices, très proches ce qui n'échappa à Harry quand il les vit par la fenêtre chacun dans les bras de l'autre, riant.

« - Qui aurait pensé que c'est le mâle le plus renfermé et rural de la famille Weasley qui réussirait à gagner le cœur de la miss Je-sais-tout, Ria George.

\- Harry lui répondit par un sourire. Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis le début, lui répondu George. »

Les deux amis ainsi que Louis et Teddy arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Hermione. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer, il commençait à se faire tard. Hermione était en train d'ouvrir son appartement quand son voisin sortit. Il était dos à eux quand une petite voix résonna dans le couloir.

« - Tontonnnnnnn Draco ! S'écria Teddy. Hermione regarda l'enfant surpris pendant qu'il courait rejoindre le blond. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Draco embrassa Teddy. Teddy se retourna vers Harry. Tonton Harry, je peux aller dormir chez Tonton Draco ? Harry interrogea du regard Draco qui hocha la tête.

\- Vas-y Teddy, Malefoy je le récupère demain à 9h. Celui-ci hocha la tête. »

Le petit prit son sac et courra dans les bras de l'homme. Hermione ne comprenez rien à la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Harry et Hermione suivirent Louis et entrèrent dans le salon. Harry partit coucher Louis pendant qu'Hermione allumait la télévision du salon et servit deux verres de vin. Harry arriva une dizaine minutes plus tard. Harry s'assit près d'Hermione et prit une grande gorgée de vin.

« - Sacrée soirée ? Dit Harry en brisant le silence.

\- Effectivement. Affirma Hermione. Je sais que tu as des questions, vas-y Harry.

\- Charlie alors ? Dit Harry en continuant de boire son verre de vin. Hermione ria.

\- Cela faisait plus d'un an que j'étais parti, j'ai voyagé un peu partout en Europe et je suis arrivé en Roumanie, je me suis perdu un peu et par hasard, je suis arrivé près d'une réserve de dragon. La réserve de Charlie. J'y suis resté quelque temps, on a bien rigolé, on s'est bien amusé, il m'apprit pas mal de chose..

\- Ça, j'en doute pas, s'exclame Harry.

\- Harry ! Je en te permets pas. Donc je continue. On était très proche, c'était sérieux mais j'étais encore instable donc je suis reparti et notre histoire est restée au point mort. Il a été génial. C'est une personne formidable. Il a été fantastique avec moi. Je pense que dans d'autres circonstances on aurait pu avoir une jolie idylle. Il m'a fait un peu revivre, il représentait l'inconnu, le danger, le sauvage et j'en avais besoin. Besoin de sortir de ma platitude. Il était parfait pour ça mais notre romance était arrivée à sa fin. Toute bonne chose à une fin, et mes démons sont revenus. Je suis donc repartie.

\- Et Ron ? Tu as pensé à Ron au moins une fois, tu imagine sa réaction...

\- Ne parlons pas de Ronald ce soir Harry. Moi aussi j'ai une question, Teddy et Draco se connaissent ?

\- Après que tu sois partie, Draco et Narcissa ont été innocenté. Teddy, lui a été placé chez Andromeda. Narcissa a voulu reprendre contact avec sa sœur. Ça a été très compliqué au début, mais elles ont finit par se pardonner et Teddy a grandi avec une plus grande famille, avec Nacissa et Draco et leurs soutiens. Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait qu'après la guerre les familles voulaient se réunir, elle aurait aimé elle aussi.

\- On devrait allait se coucher Harry.

\- Hermione, pourquoi tu es parti ce jour-là ?

\- Harry..

\- Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne me sentais plus moi, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, j'avais beaucoup de pression sur mes épaules. Tout le monde était en deuil. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais vraiment mal et j'avais besoin de me ressourcer, de me retrouver. Je me sentais pas à ma place, chacun soutenait quelqu'un, vous étiez soudé et moi j'étais là à vous regarder. Puis il y a eu la remise de médailles. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire, pas à ma place. On est rentré et j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts. Alors je suis parti, sans me retourner.

\- Tes parents ? Dit-il doucement.

\- Oui, n'en parlons plus. Allons nous coucher. »

Hermione éteignit les lumières et rejoignit le couloir. Hermione entra dans sa chambre pendant que Harry entrait dans la seconde. Il resta quelques secondes à la porte et observa Hermione quelques secondes avant que la porte se ferme. Ses parents étaient morts et il ne l'avait jamais su. Elle aurait pu avoir besoin de lui, il aurait dû être là, mais elle avait fui. Il se promit d'être présent maintenant, lui aussi, pour sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur.

Le week-end était vite passé. Nous étions lundi matin. Elle devait rejoindre Harry et Malefoy dans un café pas loin du ministère pour mettre au point une manière de travailler. Elle avait opté pour son premier jour pour une tenue très confortable. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'Hermione les attendait devant le café. Draco finit par arriver et lui proposa d'entrer. Il lui ouvrit la porte et Hermione entra. Elle se retrouva face à un couple inattendu.

« - Granger, salua homme, Malefoy cracha-t-il. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle fut surprise de croiser Ronald ici accompagné par Susan Bones. Hermione reprit ses esprits et s'installa avec Draco à une table, encore sous le choc. Ils commandèrent.

« - Granger, Potter ne viendra pas, bébé Potter est malade. On devra se débrouiller seul aujourd'hui. Hermione affirma, notant dans sa tête qu'elle devait aller voir comment aller le petit Louis. Je te propose que je t'emmène dans ton nouveau bureau, Hermione s'étonna, et qu'aujourd'hui je te laisse te familiariser avec le dossier. »

Les deux personnes finirent leurs cafés et se rendirent au ministère. Draco lui indiqua son bureau où les cartons du dossier l'attendaient déjà. Hermione rejoignit dans son nouveau Bureau. Sur la porte, son nom était déjà gravé. Elle passa ses doigts dessus et sourit. Elle entra. Le bureau était beaucoup moins sombre que celui de Malefoy. Les murs étaient pastels, le mobilier était en bois sombre et la pièce était occupée par de nombreuses plantes vertes. Elle aimait beaucoup. Hermione décida de prendre le premier carton et le déposa sur son bureau. Elle commença par lire les interrogatoires des parents, rien ne ressortait, pareil dans les documents médicaux. Après avoir lu, et fouillé toutes les boîtes, Hermione était exténuée. Elle comprenait Malefoy et Harry. Il n'y avait rien que sortait particulièrement. Elle décida de descendre à la bibliothèque du Ministère. Hermione arriva dans la bibliothèque et sortir un premier livre, _La magie noire à travers le temps,_ puis un second, _Magie ancestrale,_ elle décida de les emprunter. Elle remonta à son bureau et décida de retourner à son bureau. Elle posa les livres sur son bureau et en ressortit. Elle toqua à la porte de Draco. Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle décida d'y entrer quand même. Le bureau était vide. Elle commença à fouiller son bureau.

« - Je te dérange pas Granger ?

\- Je suis désolé Malefoy mais je n'ai pas toutes les informations !

\- Calme toi. Qu'est ce qui te manque ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Il me faut ton badge pour accéder aux preuves et il n'y a pas marqué si les enfants sont issus de famille sang pur ou autre.

\- Tu as un badge dans ton tiroir gauche de ton bureau et nous n'avons plus le droit de signaler cela sur les papiers.

\- Ah.. et donc ? Interrogea-t-elle

\- Ils sont issus de familles de sang pur et de sang mêlé. »

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'Hermione analysait les bouquets. Elle consultait en même temps les indications laissées par les spécialistes. Il y avait donc un sort et une potion sur les fleurs. La potion avait pour base celle de la goutte de la Mort-Vivant, un puissant somnifère. Ils avaient découvert la plus part des ingrédients rajoutés mais un semblait manquer. Elle avait retourner toute la liste dans sa tête mais rien ne venait. Elle ne trouvait pas. Elle souffla. Il était maintenant 17h. Elle décida de rentrer. Elle rangea ses affaires et rentra chez elle et décida de reparti.

Elle passa chez Harry. La maison avait vraiment change, toute l'horreur de celle-ci avait disparu. Elle ressemblait à Harry. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir. Elle entra et remarqua que Louis était sur le canapé et regardait la télévision. Il semblait fatigué mais Harry lui certifia qu'il allait mieux. Et heureusement car ce soir, Théodore et Luna les avaient invité à manger.

Tout le monde était arrivé chez Luna et Théodore. Ils étaient tous là. Les amis des deux personnes, Hermione, Harry, Louis, Neville et Hanna, Ronald ne souhaitait pas venir et Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Blanche et les jumeaux . Leurs amis les plus proches étaient là. Il n'y a avait pas de grands échanges entre les anciens ennemis mais ils s'adressaient quand même les uns aux autres.

Ils s'étaient rapidement mis à table. Luna avait fait en sorte de varier les places, c'est comme ça qu'Hermione se retrouva loin d'Harry et entre Draco et Neville. C'était Théodore qui avait cuisiné et heureusement d'après ses amis car Luna était peut-être étrange mais alors sa cuisine, était pire qu'étrange. Théodore avait donc fait des légumes farcis accompagnés de riz, ce qui fut délicieux. Harry proposa son aide à Luna et Théodore pour débarrasser avec le dessert et le café. Louis était assis à côté d'Harry et Pansy. L'enfant se rendant compte qu'il commençait à s'endormir et en l'absence de son père, il décida d'élire domicile sur Pansy. Pansy émis un petit cri quand l'enfant se coucha sur elle. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Tous savaient que Pansy ne portait pas les enfants dans son cœur. Celle-ci souffla et décida de rester calme. Elle laissa l'enfant dormir dans ses bras, grimaçant cependant. Les trois autres revinrent avec le dessert et le café après avoir servi tout le monde en dessert et en café, Harry revint s'asseoir mais décida de laisser Louis dormirent dans les bras de Pansy. Théodore et Luna quant à eux restèrent debout et prirent la parole.

«- Tout d'abord, les amis on aimerait vous remercier d'être là et vous rappeler qu'on tient énormément à vous. Si on vous a réuni ici..

\- On va se marier, coupa Luna sous le regard médusé de Théodore. Tu étais trop long, Ria-t-elle.»

Tout le monde ria avec elle. Ils trinquèrent et les félicitèrent. Il y avait une super ambiance quand Hermione décida de rentrer, elle était fatiguée et souhait aller se coucher.

Elle arriva dans le hall de son immeuble. Tout semblait calme, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Elle prit l'ascenseur et monta à son étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle sortit. La lumière était tamisée et chacun de ses pas résonnait dans le silence, qui finit par être brisé par le cri d'Hermione.

Draco décida de rentrer une heure après Hermione. Il prit les escaliers, n'aimant pas l'ascenseur. Il monta les marches rapidement et sifflota de bonheur, heureux pour ses amis. Il était pratiquement arrivé devant sa porte quand il aperçut une masse recroquevillée contre le mur. Il accouru.

« Granger ! Granger ! Il la secoua un peu. Elle n'était pas inconsciente mais choquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione répond moi ! »

Hermione n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais leva le bras et pointa son doigt vers le mur du fond. Draco releva la tête et ce qu'il vu le choqua. Il voulut se relever mais ne put pas, Hermione s'était accroché à lui. Il fit passer les bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou et passa un de ses bras en dessous d'elle et la souleva. Draco sortit de sa seconde main sa baguette et fit apparaître son dragon.

« - Va chercher Harry maintenant c'est urgent ! Dépêches-toi ! Hurla Draco »

Draco rangea sa baguette et resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Il se baissa et s'assit sur le sol. Il décida de garder Hermione contre lui et sur ses jambes tout en la berçant. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de deux aurores. Harry fondit sur Hermione. Voyant qu'elle était juste en état de choc, il se releva. Il ne voulait pas lâcher sa meilleure amie du regard.

« - Potter, le mur. Dit froidement Draco. »

Harry releva la tête et observa le mur. Face à lui se trouvait une phrase écrite dans un liquide rouge sang. Les lettres semblaient être tracées à la main. La phrase prenait tout le mur. Sous l'écriture, une quinzaine de bouquets fanés semblable à ceux retrouvés sur les enfants étaient posées. Harry s'en approcha et lu à haute voix la phrase.

« - "Sentez-moi cette si bonne odeur de fleurs. Le prochain sera un de vous. Je vous embrasse." Harry se retourna vers ses amis et les aurores. J'ai appris qu'il avait frappé de nouveau en fin d'après-midi, on me l'a communiqué après ton départ Draco, j'étais en route pour l'hôpital quand j'ai reçu ton patronus. »

 _ **Coucou les loulous ! Voici le chapitre 7, l'action commence à arriver petit à petit. Vous avez des idées sur la suite, des théories ? Faites-moi part de celles-ci, je les lirais avec plaisir ! On en découvre à chaque fois un peu plus sur notre petite Hermione, quelle cachottière ! Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour les avis ! Bisouuuus.**_


End file.
